borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Effective eridian weapon.
User:Chavezdudeguy So not counting the thunder storm, what is the most effective eridian gun? Chavezdudeguy 01:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) If you're fighting against other players, the Mega Cannon will essentially kill them in one hit. Other than that though, I've honestly never found any of them to be very effective, thunder storm included. They're fun to mess around with, but I can't see myself ever using an Eridian gun over anything else. Diakonov007 02:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Try a Stampeding Spatter Gun. They surprisingly kill enemies in a quick and efficient matter. I have a level 50 something thunderstorm (336 x 8 dmg) that comes in real handy when i need a quick second wind. Devin lol Mercurial Blasters are fun. Their high RoF combined with a large magazine work wells against Guardians. -- MeMadeIt 15:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think what he's saying is that regardless of how useful they are theirs always something better to the point of making the eridian weapon unnecessary 15:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I was playing Zombie Island on my soldier, and I blew through my ammo stores with my MG, so I was forced to finish the Lumber Yard using the Thunderstorm. Quite effective, though I like the mercurial, too. ChaosPenguin 17:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I actualy like thunerdstorms for my soldier and siren. With their shock trooper and tempest coms that increase electric dmg i can one shot or two shot almost any enemy that doesnt have electric resistence. I also like the lightning sniper rifle. Its insta hit capability is great for long range shooting and again can 1-3 shot most enemies of same or lower lvl. I use two of each in the promintory to take out both gaurdians and lance effectively. That way you dont have to worry about the recharge as much.--Veggienater 19:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know other than a thunder storm but the lightning is very useful at long ranges if you want pinpoint accuracy but I picked up a 357x8 thunder storm on an armory raid which owns Craw Maggots. BLObOrt 20:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) A wave blaster can also be usefull in the hands of a siren or soldier with the coms i mentioned above, but i personaly dont like the mercurial blaster. It doesnt do enough damage to be effective for me imo.--Veggienater 20:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : A Mercurial Blaster shoots 4x faster than a Wave Blaster and, over any time interval, delivers 2x more damage than the Wave. -- MeMadeIt 20:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The merc blaster doesnt seem to have the elec damage of the wave to me. true it shoots much faster but all the mercs i find do half the damage of a wave. With the added elec damage i seem to get from the wave, i like it better. Its cool if you like the merc blaster better ,thats what makes playing BL great is all the diff play styles and weapons.--Veggienater 13:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC)